


Caught in the Web

by neverreallythere (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Body Horror, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breathplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hallucinations, Lung-Fucking, M/M, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oviposition, Rape Aftermath, Self-Harm, Sex Pollen, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Top Lance (Voltron), Torture, Vomiting, Xenophilia, that is a thing now i made it a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/neverreallythere
Summary: Shiro was forced to helplessly watch Keith and Lance get sexually tortured by a monster and he couldn’t escape. They couldn’t escape. Even when they actually escaped they couldn’tescape.
Relationships: Keith & Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Caught in the Web

If you asked Shiro how he ended up being wrapped in tentacle-monster webbing and dangling helplessly off of a tall stalk as the giant abomination _fucked_ his team mates he wouldn’t be able to tell you because it happened so fast.

The thing was a huge lump of pale blue, slimy, worm-like appendages with no face or any other body parts in sight. Yet somehow it was able to rumble and _purr_ like a damn cat. It petted Shiro lovingly after it snatched the paladin up like it was nothing and then squirted what could only be described as webbing out of the frayed ends of a tentacle. It wrapped him up for later and adhered him to the end of one of many plant-like stalks that surrounded it that were easily 15 feet tall.

But never mind Shiro, Shiro had it easy. He couldn’t forget about the fact that Keith and Lance were being raped in front of him and he couldn’t do anything about it.

They were suspended by their arms and legs by the many wet tentacles, spread eagle with most of their armor and under suits torn off of them so the monster could have easy access to every fuckable area of their bodies.

Tentacles thrust into their mouth, their assholes, between their butt cheeks, wrapped around their cocks. There were large tentacles and small tentacles, the large ones stretching their holes wide while the tiny ones wandered into their ears and bellybuttons and urethras and caressed their exposed nipples.

Lance and Keith were both thoroughly filled up.

Keith was like a wild animal, writhing and snarling while he tried to escape. It shattered Shiro’s heart to see his brother be violated but at least he was a little fighter.

Lance _was_ was trying to break free but had been overwhelmed by the pleasure that seeped through the pain. What Shiro thought were sobs quickly turned into moans as Lance’s prostate was struck from inside his asshole and inside his urethra at the same time and he came. That was the second time that he did since this had started.

Shiro was not about to judge their reactions. None of this was their fault, especially how their bodies responded to it. While he was close enough to Keith for the younger boy to share that he’d lost his virginity and been sexually active long ago Shiro had a dark, sad thought that this encounter may be one of the only times, if not the _first_ time that Lance had been touched by another this way. This having to be Lance’s first was _terrible._

“Rrrrg!” Shiro growled uselessly behind the soft, white material wrapped around his mouth. The web had to be the strongest substance in existence. His galra arm was useless. It wouldn’t even heat up, leading Shiro to believe that it may have been damaged or neutralized by whatever the web was made of.

The monster removed the tentacles from the boys’ asses with a squelch, clear fluid sloshing out and falling about 10 feet to the ground with a splash. It positioned their bodies as it pleased, posing them like a child playing with dolls. It bent Keith over and presented him to Lance. Lance’s dick was lined up to the hole like lego blocks, or maybe a plug and socket. Tab A into Slot B.

Lance shook his head and screamed, horrified. It was mostly muffled by the tentacle shoved into his mouth.

Keith wasn’t able to see what was going on. Shiro wasn’t sure of that was worse or better.

Lance’s dick was shoved forcefully in, going down to the base instantly. Even lubed up generously with cum and alien fluid that had to _hurt_. 

Keith wailed gutturally. Not only in pain but in the realization of what had just entered him.

Shiro cried as he hung upside down, the tears spilling down his forehead and into his hair.

The monster had been trilling in delight as it manipulated Lance’s body with it’s own tentacles to make him fuck Keith. But it seemed to be plotting something, if it was capable of such a thing. Shiro was pretty sure that it was, considering everything it had inflicted so far.

A tentacle, darker than the others and with a sharp barb at the end of it, slithered out from the center bundle where they all spread out from. It had a mission. It positioned itself on Lance’s bare chest, right on top of his pounding heart. It plunged the barb in.

Lance screamed in agony. The tentacle was injecting something directly into his heart. Dark purple bruising spread out from where the barb pierced skin and then retreated.

Shiro was terrified. He’d never been so scared in his life. The monster was killing Lance. What exactly was it doing? Pumping acid into his veins? Melting him into soup from the inside out?

Keith’s breathing was ragged. Blood was leaking out of his hole as it was pounded relentlessly.

Lance’s eyes drooped. Shiro thought that he was passing out, starting to die from the poison. But that wasn’t it. The boy moaned in insatiable lust. He started thrusting into Keith of his own volition. The monster stopped moving him just to watch him rut into Keith on his own. Shiro swore the thing would have been laughing if it had a mouth.

Keith seemed to come back to life, having taken a break from struggling only to get back in the ring. He ignored Lance cumming into his ass. He _bit_ the tentacle thrusting itself against his tongue. He reminded Shiro of a full-blooded galra, which would have disturbed him in the past but now only made him fond.

The monster wasn’t having any of it. It was growing tired of Keith’s resistance. A new tentacle emerged and Shiro wondered if it would inject Keith with the same drug that it did Lance.

What it did was much, much worse.

The new tentacle was pink. It looked structurally similar to the one that webbed Shiro up. The end of it was fluffy with many smaller tentacles. Shiro thought, going back to sex ed, that it looked like a fallopian tube.

The current tentacle was pulled from Keith’s mouth. He gagged and vomited stringy liquid. Before he could scream, beg for help, anything, the pink appendage was diving down his throat.

It pushed down, down, past any resistance. Keith couldn’t breathe. He thrashed around. The monster tightened it’s grip on him so all he could do was shiver and shudder. The tentacle went _inside_ his trachea, stopping when it hit the bottom that branched off into the two bronchial tubes. 

Keith needed to throw up again. His stomach was roiling and spasmed to purge it’s contents but they couldn’t come out. The tentacle in his wind pipe bulged against his esophagus and pinched off the vomit’s ability to come out of his mouth.

Lance kept fucking his ass needily.

Shiro just stared horrified. He got the gist of what was happening. Keith’s pale skin was turning blue, after all.

The smaller pink tentacles at the end of the main one started growing and elongating. They _crawled into his lungs._

Keith’s chest heaved. The sensation was unlike anything he ever felt. It burned and tickled and it definitely wasn’t air so his body convulsed and seized. He would pass out in just a second.

The tiny tentacles invaded the little vein-like bronchi, fitting inside just like a glove. Then they started _laying eggs_. Keith finally passed out. Not only did he pass out, his heart stopped. He died instantly as soon as eggs started trying to push themselves into his blood stream.

Shiro knew what was happening even if he couldn’t see it. He wanted to die, _had_ to die. He couldn’t live without Keith. He failed Keith, did nothing while he was murdered.

Lance was fucking the body. He let out little mewls of pleasure while he humped until he came for the umpteenth time.

Shiro fainted.

When Shiro woke up he was disappointed that he was still alive. When he realized he was on the ground and no longer restrained his first thought was that he had an immediate need to kill himself. Then he heard a soft whimper.

Lance was lying on the ground weak and covered in scratches, cum, and slime. Shiro didn’t know how he’d go on without Keith but Lance needed him. Sure, he’d raped Keith’s dead body (Shiro vomited in his mouth), but he didn’t know what he was doing. It was that monster-drug doing it, not him.

“L-Lance, buddy, can you hear me? W-we have to get out of here. I don’t know where that… _thing_ went but it might come back. We have to get to our lions.”

Lance whined and lifted himself up to a half-sitting position. He started crying.

“I killed Keith” he whispered.

Shiro swallowed down his own tears, trying to be strong for Lance.

“No no no, honey, you didn’t. The monster was hurting him while you… weren’t yourself. I don’t know how much you remember.”

Lance sniffled and wiped the water from his eyes. He started trying to stand and Shiro helped him up. He lifted a shaking hand to point and Shiro followed it with his eyes to where Keith’s corpse layed. Shiro almost cried again.

“He’s over there” Lance said.

“We take him with us” Shiro stated. He walked over and kneeled beside the body.

“Oh Keith” he breathed. But he paused.

Keith was breathing too. It was shallow, but he was.

Lance and Shiro cradled Keith and begged him to wake up until he did. He rolled over and threw up what looked like wet rice. But they knew that that wasn’t what they were. Shiro surprised himself by noticing that his metal arm worked again when he destroyed the eggs before they could hatch.

It didn’t make any sense. Not only was Keith alive but the trio lacked a lot of evidence that everything had happened the way they remembered. For one, Keith’s internal organs weren’t falling out of his inexplicably blood-free asshole after Lance had apparently fucked him six ways to Sunday until he was ripped apart. Lance himself didn’t have a wound or bruises where his heart was pierced by the barb, and it was already established that Shiro’s arm worked when it was supposed to be broken.

Was much of it a monster-drug induced hallucination?

After the three of them took their lions back to the Castle they decided unanimously that the only things that they wanted to specify to the others were that they were attacked by a monster but didn’t remember how and that Keith threw up eggs. Keith really didn’t want to share the eggs part but they figured that it was important for Coran to know in case it was medically significant.

It was. They could hide their tormented memories but they couldn’t hide the lasting effects that the encounter had left them with.

Keith kept having trouble breathing. It was similar to asthma. He was short of breath when he had to run or exercise. Coran started mixing up a liquid solution that could be given through injection to help him breathe easier. But it could take weeks to be ready.

Lance had developed an unhealthy addiction to sex. He spent hours and hours masturbating in his room, none too quietly. The others were afraid to say anything. It’s not like any of them were therapists or had any idea what the right thing to do was. It just kept getting worse and Lance had even started propositioning his friends for sex. He promised Hunk favors in exchange for anal and his friend had to gently turn him down while dying on the inside.

And Shiro was falling apart. He felt like a sorry, pathetic excuse for a leader and a friend. His Keith, his little brother suffered so badly for Shiro’s negligence. Lance did to, of course, but it cut so much deeper with Keith because Shiro had already went and disappeared for a couple of years, leaving Keith hurting alone.

Shiro started burning himself with a metal finger in places on his body that the others wouldn’t notice to punish himself.

It all came to a head when Shiro heard familiar moaning and thrusting coming from Lance’s room. He sighed and almost walked away until he heard another set of short, desperate gasps joining the noises.

His instincts flared with a bad feeling and he barged into the bedroom.

Keith was bent over Lance’s bed with his face in his arms, hyperventilating and whimpering while Lance pounded him and drooled like a horny animal on his back.

“Get away from him!” Shiro bellowed. He started wrestling Lance off.

“Please, Shiro, it was Keith’s idea, he wants it-!” Lance sobbed.

“He’s… telling… the truth” Keith gasped.

“It doesn’t matter! You’re hurting him, Lance!” Shiro yelled, almost managing to wrench Lance away. Lance’s fingertips dug into Keith’s hips hard enough to bruise.

“P-please, Shiro, not yet! I need- let me _cum!_ ”

Shiro growled and grabbed Lance by the neck with his galra arm. He threw him to floor with a one-handed slam. There was a sick cracking sound.

Lance layed on the floor lifeless, a bit of blood trickling from his mouth. Shiro’s breath hitched as he realized that he had inadvertently broken Lance’s neck.

“Fuck” he said. “Fuck.”

Looking at the body Shiro could see strange tendrils of bruising creeping up his neck from his chest. So the monster-drug never truly wore off.

Keith sagged bonelessly into the sheets, breaths too fast, too shallow and uneven. He lips were turning blue.

“Easy, I’ve got you” Shiro soothed, cradling Keith.

Frantic running footsteps came closer until Allura and Coran burst into the room. Allura started to scream but hushed herself with a slender hand to her lips. “What- what _happened_?” she asked.

“The hell does it look like?” Shiro asked back wearily, gesturing towards Lance on the floor with his pants down and Keith’s bare ass with the finger marks on his hips. Keith lost his battle with consciousness, his feeble breaths not enough to sustain him.

“Sorry, Allura, it’s just- Keith not going to last much longer. Is that medicine ready yet, Coran?”

“I’m afraid not, it will be a couple more dobashes” -Shiro started to panic – “but putting him in a healing pod should buy us some time” Coran finished.

Shiro sighed. He picked up Keith in a bridal carry and nodded towards Lance.

“I’m sorry, but he’s dead. He was too far gone. I had to do something.”

He started to head for the healing pods but paused in the doorway of Lance’s room.

“Don’t let Hunk and Pidge see this.”


End file.
